


the best thing

by sparklylulz (sparklyulz)



Series: Happy Birthday Sara! [1]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, New York, i'm sorry this is kind of cheesy, post lbd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyulz/pseuds/sparklylulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane falls in love with Bing all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strikingsparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikingsparks/gifts).



> day one. for sara. title from taylor swift.

It’s a little awkward at first. Neither Bing or Jane have ever been exactly the most verbose of people, but after they arrive in New York there’s no one left to buffer between them. Jane’s not Lizzie, she doesn’t need a camera and thousands of people for courage, but all of a sudden it feels like she’s never even known Bing. Not really.

“Hey, Jane, where do you want me to put the kitchen stuff?” Bing’s head pops around the corner of the door to their oh-no-we-don’t-live-together apartment.

She gives a smile and reaches her arms out to take the cardboard box from him, and when he hands it to her, he lets his hand linger over hers.

“I’ll get the suitcases,” He says after a few seconds, his crooked smile appearing.

“Okay.” She says after he’s already gone, wishing she could be brave enough to say something beyond monosyllables.

 

\--

Even after six months, coming home to Bing is the best part of her day, especially when he’s in the kitchen, cooking various recipes he’s been learning in his culinary classes.

“Hey, I thought maybe we’d go out tonight?” He semi-asks when she has both feet through the threshold to their kitchen.

“Oh, um, I had a really long day, don’t we have some leftover Thai?” She responds, because it’s true. She’d spent the better part of the afternoon being berated for another receptionist’s mistakes.

Bing sets his face in that familiar determined way, “It’s really important, I promise. Please?”

Throughout her entire life Jane’s never been able to say no to anyone’s puppy eyes, but Bing’s are worse than even Lydia’s. She nods her head after a moment and goes to grab some more comfortable shoes before she follows him out into the city.

They end up in Central Park, watching elderly couples hobble by and tourists gush about how _green_  everything is. Jane feels Bing’s hand seek her own out and though PDA usually makes her blush, she finds she’s proud to show him off.

The best thing about Bing is also the worst sometimes: he doesn’t feel the need to fill silences. It’s funny, how even in the middle of the city that never sleeps, Jane thinks things are too quiet. Maybe it’s just a product of growing up with Lizzie and her sleepovers with Charlotte or Lydia and her loud pop albums bursting catchy lyrics through their shared bedroom wall, but Jane still isn’t used to living quietly.

“Okay, stop.” He says suddenly, and when her brain catches up with her feet, she sees a quiet bench off to the side of the path.

“Oh! The lights are beautiful,” She says, looking up above them at the woven Christmas lights, and for some reason, they remind her of Lydia.

“I, um, well, there’s a reason I brought you here, Jane,” Bing says, leading them over to the bench.

Jane listens patiently, an encouraging smile on her face.

“I know I made some pretty bad choices back in California, and I will never be able to thank you enough for giving me a second chance, but I wanted to tell you that I’m really happy. Here. With you.” His words are breathy from nervous flutters, but Jane doesn’t really notice from behind her own butterflies.

“I love you, Jane. I mean, I never stopped loving you, but now I love you even more than I thought possible.” His knee starts to bend and Jane thinks maybe she needs to take a seat before her own give way, but he steadies her with his hands on hers.

“I’m not... you don’t have to give me an answer, but I wanted you to know that I _know_ I want to spend the rest of my life cooking your favorite foods and watching bad reality tv with you and seeing you come home to me every night.”

She’s not sure when she starts crying, but her face is wet and there is laughter bubbling up through her lips.

“I love you, too, Bing.” She laughs, thinking maybe her heart’s going to explode. He seems to be holding his breath, and she wraps a hand around his wrist and pulls him back up to her.

“My answer's yes... a thousand times yes.” She grins as he takes her face in his hands and kisses her cheek gently.

“Oh! Oh, good. I hoped I wouldn’t get turned down here.” He chuckles and points to the plaque on the arm of the bench.

_To Alice, from Thomas: Thanks for letting me be yours._

Jane looks up to her new fiancee in confusion.

“Dad wasn’t always the best at saying things to mom, but he always showed her he loved her, and that’s what I want to do with you.” He answers earnestly.

“I hope you like trains.” She says suddenly, and he raises an eyebrow.

“Trains?”

“Yeah, because Dad only shows them to people he really likes. It makes a good excuse to threaten potential life partners without Mom overhearing.” Jane laughs, and Bing squeezes her hand.

“I guess I need to go out and get some books on steam engines tomorrow, then.”

And Jane doesn’t stop smiling all night.


End file.
